Best Birthday Ever
by Mizashi Haruka
Summary: ( A Birthday fic dedicated to my dear friend, Kiko-chan. ) Haruka wanted to surprise her best friend. She asks Tenma and the others for help. But, will her plans go just like she wants?


**Hello, minna. I'm back. This is a Birthday gift to my best friend, Kiko Akira.**

**Before I start, I would like to say something:**

**First of all, Happy birthday, Kiko-chan. I hope you like this little one shot. I wished I could write something better than this for you. It might seem a little bit rushed. And I'm sorry for being late. This small gift cannot show my appreciation for your help and support.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go! , Kiko Kei, or Kiko Akira. They belong to Level -5 and Kiko-chan respectively. I only own Haruka and Miyuuki. **

**Let the show begin.**

* * *

**Best Birthday Ever**

"Hurry. We don't have time!"

"Relax, Haruka. It's not too late."

"You are so laid back, Tsurugi."

Haruka ran to the clubroom as fast as she could, dragging the navy blue haired boy along. Before you ask, she was getting ready for the party she planned. But unfortunately, she forgot about that completely. And now she was rushing to her friends, who were probably waiting for her to arrive. As for Tsurugi, she met him on the way. Poor Tsurugi...

" Slow down. I am tired." Tsurugi complained.

"No! I can't believe I forgot! We have to hurry!"

Minutes later, they arrived at the clubroom. Haruka practically bumped into Shindou and Kirino as she entered the clubroom. Tsurugi on the other hand walked into the room as if nothing was wrong. Haruka got up and coughed, earning the attention of everyone. Before she could speak, Tenma and Shinsuke jumped on her, sending her to the floor again.

"When are we gonna start?! We are so excited!" They said in unison. Haruka gently pushed them off and got up again.

"Ahem. As we all know, today is a very important day in the history of humanity. Today is-"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Hayami screamed, cutting off Haruka's statement. Haruka's eye twitched slightly as she hit Hayami on his head.

"Don't interrupt my speech again."

"Gomenasai..."

"Now, as I was saying. Today is Kiko's birthday. Well, her birthday was two days ago. And of course, we forgot. We have to put our plans into action. I need your help to make this the best party ever. And-"

"Your speech is boring." Kariya whined. Haruka turned to him and glared. He gulped and laughed nervously. "But you can continue if you want. Hehehe..hehe..."

"So. Everyone knows what to do, right?"

" Actually..." Shindou began.

"We were waiting for you and..." Tenma trailed off. Haruka face palmed. _'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_ She thought. Then she pulled a list out of her pocket. Everyone eyed the list with interest. Haruka scanned the list quickly and handed it to Shindou.

"Kei-chan and I expected this would happen. So we prepared this list. We already planned your tasks. And you should follow those carefully." She said. "Me and Kei-chan have a more important mission. We will see you later." She said as she left the room. Shindou blinked twice before turning his gaze to the paper in his hands. The list was long. He sighed before turning back to everyone, and soon they began their work.

* * *

Haruka and Kei walked out of the building. They had the hardest task of them all. They had to keep Kiko away from the clubroom till everything was done. But it won't be easy to stop the royal blue haired girl from going there. So they had to find the perfect plan.

"Alright. So your plan is to keep her busy with cookies till they finish?" Kei asked raising an eyebrow. Haruka laughed a little.

"That was Miyuuki plan. I will try to keep her busy while you help Minamisawa with baking." Haruka said with a smile. Kei gave her a worried look. She knew that was not as easy as it seemed. But she trusted Haruka, knowing she would be able to find a way. She nodded and left. As soon as Kei was out of sight, Haruka sighed heavily. She was afraid that her plan would fail. She walked slowly away, thinking of her plan.

"Nothing would go wrong, right?" She thought out loud.

"Wrong with what?"

"GAH!" Haruka fell to the ground for the third time. She turned her eyes up only to meet the gaze of her best friend, Kiko Akira. She was smiling at her brightly. Haruka blinked and smiled at her. Kiko pulled her up.

"Thanks, Kiko. Don't scare me like that again." Haruka laughed. Kiko grinned.

"Sorry. I was curious. You were staring into space. It is not like you." The younger girl said. "What were you thinking of?" Haruka gulped. Kiko eyes her suspiciously, waiting for an answer. Haruka didn't know what to do. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to speak and hoped for the best.

"I was thinking of Miyuuki. She was going to bake brownies. I was just worried." She said with a nervous laugh. Kiko was not sure if she should believe her or not. Haruka seemed uncertain. But she shook those thoughts off and grabbed Haruka's hand, dragging her to her house.

"Alright. Why don't we go to my house? Kei said she would be away for some time and I need someone to play with." She said. Haruka smiled.

_'I hope everything goes well.'_

* * *

Meanwhile at the clubroom, everything was going according to the plan. Not. The room was a mess. Shindou was not able to manage everything. The brown haired boy was going insane. No one was listening to him. Almost everything went wrong.

"What should I do with this?" Shinsuke asked, holding up a basket of flowers. Akane was taking pictures as usual.

"Tenma, stop playing with confetti. Tsurugi, Take those headphones out of your ears and help me. Aoi-chan, can you please get the plates?" Poor Shindou was busy with almost everything. Why did Haruka have to leave him alone?

"Kariya! You ruined my hair!" Kirino yelled as the teal haired boy dumped a can of blue paint on his head. Kariya ran away before tripping on Shinsuke, and falling right onto Minamisawa, who just walked into the room with a chocolate cake.

"BAKA! " Minamisawa yelled. Both boys were covered in chocolate. Soon, Tenma dropped the bag of confetti on them. Hayami was screaming and running in circles . Tsurugi was leaning against the wall with the headphones covering his ears, not hearing anything. Shindou looked around a couple of times. That was the last straw. Everyone was shouting and running around. His head was about to explode.

"QUIET DOWN!"

Everything seemed to come to a halt. Everyone turned to Shindou, who had a scary look on his face. They gulped and backed away. Shindou looked around the room again. It was a real mess. They would never be able to get everything ready in time. He failed Haruka. She won't be happy with that.

"Shindou..."

"What will Haruka say when she sees this? We didn't get anything right." Shindou said angrily. "She had planned for this. We ruined it."

"She will be sad..." Tenma said, shifting his gaze to the floor. Suddenly, the door opened. Haruka stood there with a shocked expression. Seeing the room like this was never part of her plan. She didn't have time to fix this alone. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Shindou walked to her.

"Haruka, we are sorry. We-"

"Enough. All I wanted was to surprise her. Not only that I forgot her birthday. Now everything is ruined." She exclaimed, wiping her tears away. Tenma looked around and got an idea.

"I know. You can use magic to clean the place. Then we can start over." He said, smiling at Haruka brightly. Haruka blinked and nodded slowly. She snapped her fingers. Ten little fairies appeared in front of her. They began flying around, cleaning the messy room. Haruka picked up the list again.

"This time, we will do this the right way." Haruka said with a confident smile.

* * *

"Kei, where did Haruka go?" Kiko asked her twin sister. Kei turned to her.

"She told me that she had to help Miyuuki with something." The white haired girl said. "She will be back soon." Kiko sighed and went back to her room. Kei looked at the clock. It was only half an hour away from the party. Worried that Haruka might be in trouble, she picked up her phone and called her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Haruka. Are you done?"

"Not yet. We need to add some last touches."

"How are they last touches if there is many of them?"

"How would I know? Just try to keep Kiko away for now. Bye."

"Wait." She said, but Haruka hanged up. Right at that moment, Kiko walked into the room. Kei hid the phone behind her and pretended to do nothing. Kiko walked to her with a suspicious look on her face.

"What is it, Kiko? Something wrong?" She said with a smile. Kiko sat next to her.

"Nothing, I just feel that you are hiding something from me." She said. "Are you?" Kei gulped.

"No. Absolutely not. Why would I do that?" She said nervously. Kiko did not look satisfied with that answer. She got up and went outside. Kei followed her quickly and managed to stop her in her tracks. She knew that the plan would be revealed if Kiko went now. She stood in front of Kiko.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the soccer club. Maybe Haruka is there." She said as she passed her twin. Kei pulled out her phone and was about to call Haruka, but stopped when she received a text from the Harukanian. She smiled and put the phone back in her pocket, then ran after Kiko. The royal blue haired girl eyed her sister carefully. Kei didn't make any attempts to stop her, which increased her suspicions. The duo arrived at the big building after some time. Kiko rushed in towards the clubroom. The room was dark. Kiko and Kei stepped in cautiously.

"SURPRISE~"

"Not now, Tenma. You should have waited for my signal."

The light was switched on. Tenma and Shinsuke tackled Kiko to the ground. The rest of the team laughed merrily. Kiko smiled and got up, looking around the decorated room. This time, everything was organised. Kiko blinked twice and smiled brightly.

"Arigatou, minna." Tenma grinned.

"It was Haruka's idea." He said, pointing to the girl next to him. Haruka opened her mouth to reply, but Kiko hugged her quickly.

"Thank you, Haruka." She said. Haruka smiled and hugged back.

"I'm sorry. It was a little late. I hope my present makes up for it." Haruka replied as she pulled away and picked up a small red box, then handed it to Kiko. "Here, open it." Kiko took the box and untied the dark blue ribbon before opening the box. A small white kitten popped her head out of the box, gazing at Kiko. Kiko gasped in surprise and picked the small kitten up. The kitten jumped on kKiko's shoulder.

"OMG, she is so cute. I love her." Kiko squealed. Haruka smiled, knowing that her plan succeeded. Kariya pouted.

"I wanted a gift too." He said.

"It's not your birthday." Shindou said with a laugh. "Wait till that time comes."

"It's alright. I have a present for him." Kirino said. Little did Kariya know about the prank Kirino prepared for him. He eagerly snatched the box and opened it. A plastic snake jumped in his face. Kariya screamed and ran out of the room. Kirino burst into a fit of laughter.

"That was harsh." Shindou remarked. Kiko giggled and hugged the kitten tightly. Minamisawa stepped forward.

"So will the cake I baked will go waste, or are we gonna eat it?"

"Cake!" Haruka and Kiko squealed happily. Everyone laughed at them. It may not be the best birthday in the world. But to Kiko, as long as her friends were there, this was the best thing she could ask for.

* * *

**Aw, I screwed everything up. It was not meant to be like this. But I hope you liked it, Kiko-chan. Happy birthday. I'm sorry if it was a little rushed.**

**And I also wanted to thank you for being my first friend on FFN. And one of my supporters as well. And I want to apologize for forgetting about your birthday. I'm really sorry about that. And I hope you accept my little gift.**

***sniff* why do I have to be so sensitive? *sniff* Again, I hope you liked the one shot. **

**Love,**

**Haru-chan :)**


End file.
